


God Talk & Cat Naps

by kariosoftime



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, could be read as romantic or not, i am disgruntled, really its just them goofing off, the rest of vox machina is there for like 2 seconds, there is just not enough content for these two!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariosoftime/pseuds/kariosoftime
Summary: In which no actual God Talk happens, but bonding does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just fucking love these two so much sorry this is so dumb

Summer in Tal’Dorei was a wonderful time to kill a dragon and that's exactly what Vox Machina had done, but that adventure is a story for another time.

Vax and Pike had long since wandered away from the rest of Vox Machina, looking for a quiet place away from the commotion of looting. Across the valley there stood an ancient oak that the two quickly claimed. Vax immediately dropped to the ground, exhausted but Pike still stood, stripping off her heavy armor. Vax opened his eyes,

“What are you doing, Pickle?”

“God talk shouldn’t be an armored affair, Vax,” Pike responded, not bothering to look up from her work. Vax laughed softly. “Could you help me with this strap,” Pike gestured to her shoulder, “I can’t reach it.”

“Yeah, sure.” Vax sat up and gestured, “Come over here. I’m too lazy to get up.”

Pike laughed and walked over. Vax motioned for her to turn around and moved to undo the strap.

“Hey Vax?”

“Yeah Pike?”

“I don’t know if you know but this mean a lot to me.”

“What helping you with your armor? It’s no problem.”

“No, I mean, well yeah that means a lot, but I’m talking about our conversations. Nobody else is really interested or wants to talk with me about Sarenrae.”

Vax stopped working on the strap suddenly and Pike turned around.

“Pike, these talks have meant the world to me. They still do. You’ve really helped me come to terms with this whole ‘Raven Queen’s Champion’ thing. I was really in a bad place when it started but you’ve helped so much.” He pulled her down and kissed her forehead. “You mean the world to me, Pike.”

Pike blushed. “I’m glad I could help. You’ve helped me too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. There have been times when I have doubted my relationship with Sarenrae but talking to you has helped me work through that.” Pike paused, deep in thought. “You’re probably my best friend, Vax. Other than Grog, of course,” she added quickly.

Vax turned pink, “Pike, that’s, well..”

Pike sighed, “It’s alright Vax-”

“No! I mean you’re my best friend, too. Except for Vex but she’s like a built in best friend.”

Pike laughed, “Oh, yeah, that’s good.”

Vax smiled, “Okay, let’s finish getting your armor off. This strap is really stuck.”

Pike turned back around and Vax resumed his struggle. It took another minute but he finally got it free.

“There we go!”

Pike smiled and added the final piece of armor to the pile she had amassed near the base of the tree. When she turned around, Vax had begun a pile of his own that was growing much faster than her’s had. Leather armor is much more forgiving than plate. Vax was hoping on one foot, trying to get his boot off the other, his tongue stuck out a little in concentration. The Deathwalker’s Ward was partially undone and most of his other gear was off. He finally succeeded in getting his boot off, and stood up, holding it above his head, triumphantly, and promptly lost his footing, falling to the ground. Vax looked completely shocked. It was silent for a minute before Pike couldn’t take it anymore and began to laugh, harder than she had in awhile. It was the kind of laugh that you felt through your entire body, the kind of laugh that left you a little off balance. Vax looked over, confused, which caused her to laugh harder, hard enough that she lost her balance too. This, of course, caused Vax to burst out laughing. They stayed like that for a while, laying on the ground losing it but eventually they both needed to catch their breath.

When they could finally breathe normally, Vax rolled over onto his stomach and began to get up. Pike sat up, picking at the grass and watched as he got onto his hands and knees, stop, shake his head and drop back to the ground.

“Nope,” Vax’s voice was muffled by the grass, “nope. That’s gonna take too much effort.” He rolled over again. He stared at the branches above him and turned his head to look at Pike thoughtfully. He grinned and rolled over again but this time he kept rolling and rolling and rolling until he ran into Pike. He rolled back so he was laying on his back and beamed up at her. She grabbed the small pile of grass she had collected and dropped it on his face.

“I’m pretty sure that that took more energy than just getting up and walking over here,” Pike grinned down at him.

“Maybe, but it would be way less fun,” Vax laughed, brushing the grass off his face. “Besides, sometimes you just need to roll around on the ground. It’s probably a necessity.”

Pike smiled, “That’s probably not true but whatever you say, Vax, whatever you say.”  

Vax stuck his tongue out and quicker than she could register, he reached out and tried to pull her down but only succeeded in pulling her closer. She laughed as he tried again and failed again.

“Pike,” Vax whined, “why are you so much stronger than me? You’re so tiny. It’s not fair.”

Pike stuck her tongue out, “Because.”

“Pike, that’s so mean.”

“I’m mean because I’m stronger than you?”

“Yes.”

“That makes no sense, Vax.”

Vax shrugged, “I don’t make the rules, Pike.”

“That is true,” Pike poked him in the cheek, “you just break them.”

Vax grinned, “You got me there.” He tried to pull her down again and failed again. Pike shook her head, amused.

“Well, if it’s that important to you.” Pike scooched over and layed down next to him, “there.”

Vax stuck out his tongue again and pulled her into a hug. Pike smiled and shifted to rest her head on Vax’s right shoulder, moving his hair out of the way. The lay like that for a few minutes, just existing. Vax moved his left arm behind his head and his right curled around Pike and he sighed, content. Pike began to play with his hair, making simple braids, feeling the exhaustion that comes after the adrenaline of a fight has worn off.

“Hey Vax?”

“Yeah Pike?”

“You’re really good at doing hair and stuff.”

“I’d like to think I am.”

“You cut everyone’s hair.”

Vax made an affirmative noise

“You do fancy braids Vex and Keyleth’s hair and do buns and braids for me.”

“Mmh”

“Could you teach me how to do fancy braids?”

“Not right now but sure.”

“Thanks, Vax.”

“Mmh”

Pike smiled and continued her work. The only sound was the distant voices of the rest of Vox Machina, celebrating their win against the dragon. They had worked hard for that win. She could feel herself drifting, half asleep.

“Hey Vax?”

“...”

Pike shifted to look at Vax. His eyes were closed, asleep.

“Mmh, good idea.” Pike shifted to get comfortable and closed her eyes.

\------

“So, this is where they ran off to.”

“We should probably wake them.”

“I want to dump water on Vax!”

“No! They look so peaceful. Let them sleep.”

“We could always join them.”

Vox Machina looked at each other, shrugged, and began to take their armor off.  

**Author's Note:**

> i tried


End file.
